1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and, more particularly, to wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of wireless telecommunications, such as cellular telephony, a system typically includes a plurality of BSs (e.g., base stations) distributed within an area to be serviced by the system. Various users within the area, fixed or mobile, may then access the system and, thus, other interconnected telecommunications systems, via one or more of the BSs. Typically, an MS (e.g., a mobile station) maintains communications with the system as the user passes through an area by communicating with one and then another BS, as the user moves. The user may communicate with the closest BS, the BS with the strongest signal, the BS with a capacity sufficient to accept communications, etc. The process of transferring communications from one BS to another is commonly referred to as “hand off.”
Additionally, a user may communicate with a BS using a variety of protocols that variously allow for the transmission of voice signals, low-speed data signals, high-speed data signals, and the like in a variety of formats. As a user operates, the type and quality of available protocols may vary. Thus, in some operations, it may be useful to switch between the various available protocols to provide the highest quality service to the user. The process of switching between these available protocols may also be referred to as “hand off.”
During these hand off periods, it is common for information to be lost, and even for a connection to be lost entirely. In systems that transmit voice, or other data with real-time delivery constraints, the lost data can significantly impact the quality of the communications session. Also, as use of the Internet, e-mail and other data-intensive services have become ubiquitous, wireless communications systems are now attempting to provide some of these same services. These types of services require large amounts of data to be transmitted at relatively high speed. In a system that is intended to transmit large amounts of data at high speed, the lost data can be significant. In some cases, the lost data can impose substantial limits on the speed at which data can be transmitted, rendering high-speed data communications unworkable in some instances.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.